The Meeting
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: It's the meeting of a new ally to class 3A. Will their new friend be able to keep up with this rowdy bunch of students? Does this newcomer know the truth about the magic world? Will this new comrade be searching for love or for trouble?
1. Prologue

The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, but I will forever be a loyal fan.

**Inugami: Hello everyone! I've had this idea for a fanfiction ever since I had a dream that I made a pactio with Ako. XD**

**Noah: So Inugami decided to create a brand new character to join the wonderful fanfiction world.**

**Inugami: Yeah! You guys will meet him in this new fanfiction. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

It was the start of a new day at Mahora Academy, and the school was full of much excitement. At the beginning of the school year, class 3A was shocked to find that their new homeroom teacher was going to be a ten year old boy named Negi Springfield.

After that, everything seemed to had gone out of whack at Mahora Academy. The young ten year old was found to be a mage. The first to find out about his secret was Asuna Kagurazaka, class 3A's biggest loudmouth and known to picking fights with the classes' Iincho, Ayaka Yukihiro.

From the sudden vampire attack that happened at the start of the school year, to the classes' school trip to Kyoto. Class 3A had been undergoing complete and total turmoil and craziness.

It was a bright and shining day at Mahora Academy, and rumors of a new transfer student was coming to Mahora was all that circulated around the school. The transfer was apparently supposed to be arriving in class 3A that day, and everyone was in a buzz.

"We haven't had a transfer student in a long time! This is such a huge scoop! And to think the student is coming during the middle of the first term!" Exclaimed class 3A's typical newsgirl, Asakura Kazumi.

"Ne ne, Asuna, Secchan, what do you think the new transfer student will be like huh?" Konoka Konoe asked as she looked over to her two best friends. Konoka's best friend, Setsuna Sakurazaki, the classes' fellow swordsman put some thought into the young heiress's question.

"Hmm, I suppose we won't know until she arrives, right?" Setsuna replied for she was still trying to grasp the fact that a new transfer student was actually being admitted so late into the term. Asuna gave Konoka a different reaction however.

"Maybe she'll be just as crazy as all of us! I mean after all, she's being transferred into 3A!" Asuna laughed as she looked at Konoka with excitement. The stir of this news was certainly something that was a lot more exciting than what had happened during the school trip.

"Alright everybody please settle down!" Negi spoke as he walked into the classroom. For once the rowdy class quickly sat in their seats, for they were excited to see the new transfer student.

"As you all know there have been rumors that a new transfer student would be transferring into this class. I would like to put an end to those rumors. There is someone new that I would like to introduce to all of you, but as for the person being a transfer student, that's not exactly correct…" Negi explained as he looked at the class.

This created an uproar amongst the class, for the rumors that they had been hearing was all completely wrong.

"Now then everyone, please listen to what Negi-sensei has to say!" Iincho shouted as she tried to get the classes' attention. Clearing his throat, Negi smiled as he turned to the door.

"As I was saying; everyone, all the way from Kyoto, I would like you all to meet our new assistant teacher!" Negi announced as he gestured over to the door. The class watched as the door opened to reveal a boy with hair that partially covered his left eye. His hair was a dark brown that it almost looked like it was black. Throughout his hair he had tinted reddish highlights, and his eyes were a deep brown, also almost black.

He was about a foot and a half taller than Negi, and he too had a soft expression and kind face like Negi. He wore a blue suit with a red tie; the exact same colors that Negi wore on his first day at Mahora. He later began to wear a green suit after his blue one was torn to shreds during the battle against Evangeline.

"Hello everyone; it's very nice to meet you all. My name is Blair Nakamura; I hope we can all get to know each other." The boy before them gave a gentle smile and a courteous bow. Before the boy could say another word, the whole of class 3A was already surrounding the boy and attacking him with questions.

"Oh my gosh! How old are you Blair-sensei!?"

"Are you a prodigy like Negi-sensei!?"

"You're sooo handsome!"

The girls were attacking Blair with questions left and right, but unlike how Negi first dealt with these attacks, he was rather calm about it.

"Um, I'm sixteen and as for being a prodigy…I did finish college at the same age as Negi-kun. And as for being handsome, I'm not really so sure about that…" Blair calmly replied as he looked over to Negi.

"Ahem, well, Blair-san here will be assisting me with classes by distributing materials, doing the morning role and various other tasks. Please treat him with the same respect that you all treat me with, and let's all make him feel welcomed!" Negi happily spoke as he gave the boy a bow and a handshake.

"Negi-kun can't we ask Blair-kun a few more questions pleaaaasee?" Makie Sasaki asked as basically the entire class shot Negi a pleading face. There wasn't much Negi could do, for as much as he tried to control his class, they just wouldn't seem to listen. Even Iincho's firm handling of the class was no match for everyone else's begging.

"Everyone should be listening to what Negi-sensei has to say!" Iincho shouted as she tried to help her beloved sensei.

"Aww, come on Iincho! Aren't you curious about Blair-sensei too?" Yuuna Akashi grinned as she began to nudge her elbow into the class representative. They all watched as the blonde haired beauty twitched at the question, for they all knew that she too was curious about Blair.

"F-fine; we can take ten minutes of class before we start class to ask Blair-san some questions. It would be nice to get to know him after all," Negi smiled as the rest of the class took their seats and eagerly waited to begin their game of twenty questions.

What they thought would be ten minutes, ended up becoming almost half of the class. This was only the beginning of what seemed to be a brand new friend of the class.

* * *

**Inugami: This is only the beginning! This time I'll try to actually finish this fanfiction!**

**Noah: Let's just hope that you don't get uninspired any time soon...**

**Inugami: Shush, I'm going into college soon so it's hard promise that I'll keep up the work. o.o**

**Noah: True true... Anyways, this is Noah...**

**Inugami: And Inugami signing off! **


	2. Ch 1: Chance Encounter

**Inugami: Well, this fanfiction has become a very fun project!**

**Noriya: Good thing you didn't leave me out of this fanfiction!**

**Noah: This new fanfiction doesn't seem like something you normally write...**

**Inugami: Oh just you wait and see!**

* * *

Chapter One: Chance Encounter

It had been several weeks since Blair's arrival to Mahora Academy, and the school was in a buzz over the new teacher. Although class 3A had become adjusted to their new sensei in class, they had actually never seen Blair anywhere else besides in class.

As the rumors have spread, Dean Konoe has asked Setsuna to keep Blair in her room. After much pestering and practical begging from her classmates, the young hanyo finally confirmed the rumors to be true. Mana Tatsumiya, Setsuna's roommate had also confirmed the rumors, and the never ending battle for Blair's attention continued at the dorms as well.

The next morning was a huge event for Mahora Academy; it was the eve before the Mahora Festival. All the students from the elementary through middle, high and universities were completely immersed in creating the biggest attraction for the festival. All the clubs from each school were also trying to think up ideas for attractions.

Classes 3A was busy working on their attraction, and as usual were behind on their work. It was a unanimous decision that the class would be doing a haunted house, for they had recently just dealt with their paranormal phenomena. Negi had found out that it was a ghost named Sayo Aisaka. The ghost girl ended up not only becoming a big inspiration for the attraction, but also a close friend to Asakura.

"Alright everyone, we have only today to prepare for the opening of the Mahora Festival. Negi-kun is currently getting all of his preparations done as well, and I'm sure he's overwhelmed with all of the plans you ladies have been bombarding him with, so please let us all do our very best all the way through the end of the festival!" Blair exclaimed as he raised a fist into the air. The rest of 3A copied him as they all enthusiastically waved their tools into the air.

"Ne, Blair-sensei, do _you_ have any plans for the festival?" Makie questioned the young teenage teacher. The class all watched as he tilted his head back and gave the question some thought. Half of the class held their breath in anticipation as they eagerly awaited their teacher's response.

"Hmm, well I'm meeting up with my childhood friend and entering the martial arts tournament, but unlike Negi-kun none of you have bombarded me with requests; so I'm honestly free majority of the festival." Blair smiled as he tilted his head to one side. The similarities between Blair and Negi were quite astounding, that they even had the bad habit of using their head when they conveyed emotions.

"Waaah, Blair-sensei's childhood friend?"

"Blair-sensei please see our concert on the second day then!"

The girls started to ask Blair for requests left and right, and even started to question him on who his childhood friend was.

"Eh? Uh, my childhood friend, she's sort of like my sister. We grew up together after our parents died, and we stayed at a place called Shinmeiryuu. There we were fully immersed and dedicated in our training and studies. That was how we both finished all of our studies at the age of ten years old." He explained as he began to smile. Clearly he had begun to reminisce on the past and he couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"WHAAAAT!? Blair-sensei was an orphan _and_ his childhood friend is a girl!?" They exclaimed loudly.

"Secchan, didn't you train at Shinmeiryuu?" Konoka whispered to her beloved guardian, whom nodded her head in response.

Blair was taken back by the sudden outburst and was unsure of how to respond to his students. But before he could utter another word, there was a loud knock on the door. The class looked over at the door and heard the voice of Negi as he slid the door.

"Blair-san, Shizuna-sensei asked me to guide your visitor here. I still have a lot of preparations for the festival, so please keep supervising the students. I promise I'll try to finish up my business as soon as possible!" Negi shouted as he quickly left the classroom.

As Negi left the classroom, a young teenage girl walked into the room. From the look of things, she was probably about the same age as a middle school student. She had short blonde hair and eyes as red as blood. Her hair was about the same length as Blair's if not longer, and down both of her eyes were scars. She was only an inch or two shorter than Blair, and her presence reminded them of Asuna's overwhelming aura.

"Ah, Noriya, what are you doing here so soon?" Blair was surprised to see that his visitor was the childhood friend that they had just previously been talking about. The girl gave the boy a wide grin as she walked over to the taller teen.

"Oi Blair! It's been two years since I've seen you! You didn't even come to my fifteenth birthday! The least you could've done was send me a card!" The shorter girl quickly put the boy into a headlock as she let out a playful laugh.

"Waaaah! This cute little girl is Blair-sensei's childhood friend!?" Haruna Saotome blurted as they all scrambled to get a better look at the girl.

"Who are you calling little!? I'm only a few inches shorter than Blair and I'm still growing!" Noriya snorted as she puffed out her chest and crossed her arms.

"Blair-sensei, is Noriya-chan really a year younger than you? I thought you both finished university at age ten." Konoka asked curiously as she looked at Blair, and then to Noriya.

"Oh, yes we are a year apart, but I finished university when I was ten, and then when I was eleven, Noriya also graduated at the same age that I did. Forgive me; I should have been clearer on that haha." Blair replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"AH!"

Setsuna pushed back her seat as she began pointing at Noriya, whom was shocked by the unexpected shout from the swordsman.

"N-Noriya-senpai!? Is that you!?" The young hanyo was flabbergasted to the fact that she recognized the blonde haired girl.

"Hmm? AH! Setsuna-chan! Look at you! You sure did grow a lot! Hahaha and you're still with that whole 'senpai' thing huh? I'm only like sixteen days older than you!" Noriya exclaimed as she somehow ended up behind the other girl and gave her a repeated slap on the back.

"Oh my gosh! Who would have thought that Blair-sensei and Noriya-chan was raised in the same place as Sakurazaki-san!" The class erupted yet again as they tried to better understand and get to know their seemingly quiet sensei.

_"I didn't expect Setsuna-kun to recognize Noriya so quickly. I knew she wouldn't remember me either. She was a total wreck when Eishun-sensei first took her in. She's gotten much stronger ever since she was tasked with watching Konoka-ojou-sama. This makes things less complicated now…"_ Blair smiled as he started thinking of something.

"Well, this should be interesting…"

* * *

**Inugami: And there you have it! Plot twist! XD**

**Noriya: Hmm, I like this plot twist... I'm in it!**

**Noah: Hmm, when are you going to let Blair start hosting?**

**Inugami: He's shy, so it's going to be a while till he joins the ranks. **

**Noriya: I'll try coaxing him out of his shell!**

**Inugami: Good luck with that... Well, this is Inugami...**

**Noah: Noah...**

**Noriya: And Noriya...**

**Inugami: Signing out! **


	3. Ch 2: Sensei's Secret

**Inugami: As I said, this fanfiction has become super fun to write!**

**Noah: Yeah, but you look a little frustrated sometimes...**

**Noriya: Don't hurt that head of yours now!**

**Inugami: Oh shut up you two! I hope you enjoy this chapter! All is revealed! **

* * *

Chapter Two: Sensei's Secret

"Oh! Forgive my rudeness; I haven't introduced myself to everyone yet. My name is Noriya Tan, and as you already know, I'm Blair's childhood friend _and_ Setsuna-chan's senpai!" Noriya's voice broke through the loud crowd of 3A as she gave the group a bow.

"Alright you guys, we have very little time to finish up our attraction! So let's do our best!" Blair tried to grasp his students' attention as he began to clap his hands together excitedly. The rowdy bunch of 3A finally started their hard work on their attraction in an attempt to finish in time. With how the progression was looking it seemed like they would actually be able to finish on time. As work proceeded on, there was another disturbance that entered the room.

"Blair-kun, we need to see you and Setsuna-kun in the Dean's office please," It was Takamichi Takahata, another one of the teachers at the school, and like Negi, he too was a mage teacher.

"Oh, and your visitor can come as well."

The three looked at one another as they turned to leave the classroom.

"Ayaka-san, can you please supervise the class while I'm gone?" Blair asked as he turned and waved to his students before following Takamichi and the others out the door.

"I'm going to go on ahead, if you three run into Negi-kun please tell him to come to the front of the world tree. That's where our meeting will be held." Takamichi explained as walked ahead of the group. He seemed like he was in a hurry or as if he was searching for other people.

The trio continued their walk to the world tree and even began to talk about Shinmeiryuu.

"Blair-sensei…You said that you were taken in by the Shinmeiryuu when you were a child… But, I have been training at Shinmeiryuu since I was five and I don't remember you at all…" Setsuna asked as she tried her best to remember his face. The teen smiled as he cleared his throat.

"I thought that you might ask that, Setsuna-san. When Eishun-sensei first took you in, you were completely scarred as to what had happened to you. You were in an emotional and mental state that made it so that you easily blocked out memories. By now I'm sure that you remember that you're a hanyo and your wings are as pure as snow, and that was why you were exiled from the bird tribe," Blair explained to the young swordsman.

"H-how do you know about my wings?" Setsuna stuttered; amazed at how her sensei knew about her biggest secret.

"Setsuna-san, I know about your wings, because I too was exiled from the bird tribe. Not because I had white wings, no, my wings are as dark as the night sky. I was exiled because I was the one that tried protecting you from the adults. Our parents were killed when they tried protecting us; you were four, and I was five. You don't remember me, because your memories from our time in the bird tribe have been sealed away into the deepest part of your mind." Blair gave the young girl a pat on the head.

Setsuna was shocked by this piece of news, and the fact that she couldn't remember a single thing. It was all just there in her head, but she couldn't dig up that piece of memory.

"I know it's a surprise for you, but it's true. While we were exiled together, you and I got separated when a band of thieves from the dog clan attacked us. I didn't see you again for a whole year. I found Noriya about two weeks after you and I were separated. The same band of thieves that attacked us, wiped out her village. I came to her rescue in the nick of time, and just when I thought they were about to kill us, Eishun-sensei came and saved us." Blair paused as he looked over to Noriya and Setsuna.

"I will never forget that day…" Noriya added as they continued their trek to the front of the world tree.

"W-what happened after that?" Setsuna questioned the older boy.

"Well, Eishun-sensei took us in and we trained with Shinmeiryuu for a year. I thought that maybe you had been killed by that band of thieves, and I mourned for you every night. But then one day, Eishun-sensei told us that we were going to have a new student; and who should it be, but none other than you. I tried calling out your name and even gave you a hug, but you asked me who I was, and it was obvious that you had forgotten about me." Blair's voice sounded sad and distant as he told her the rest of the story.

"I'm sorry Blair-sensei… I-I can't remember anything… I only remember Noriya-senpai, and after I started to regain a more stable condition, I don't think I ever saw you around Shinmeiryuu." Setsuna replied as she tried to dig deeper into her memories.

"That's because by the time you came to Shinmeiryuu, Eishun-sensei began to teach me personally, and I began staying at the Konoe estate. I was supposed to be tasked with protecting Konoka-ojou-sama, but I told him that it would have been better if _you_ were to protect the princess. I knew that the princess was a friend that would be able to help you regain a stable life again. And even though I was only seven at that time, I was right." Blair smiled as he remembered when Setsuna first came to Konoe estate.

"Wh-what do you mean by that Blair-sensei?" Setsuna stuttered, a blush creeping onto her face.

"You've fallen in love with the princess, and from what I can tell, she's fallen for you as well." Blair blatantly spoke as he pointed out how flustered Setsuna was getting.

"W-w-w-what are y-y-you saying B-Blair-sensei!?" Setsuna's face turned a crimson red as she tried to defend herself from Blair's comment.

"Setsuna-chan, it's really obvious that you're in love with Konoka-ojou-sama… Even when we were little you always did your best to protect her, and not because Eishun-sama told you to, but because you love her…" Noriya added as she began to tease the girl.

"This is actually another reason why I'm revealing everything to you without hesitation. Setsuna-san, after the disaster that happened in Kyoto and Konoka-ojou-sama was put in danger, Eishun-sensei believes it is time for her to start her magic training. From what I understand she already has started her magical studies and even wants _you_ to be her partner. I'm here to push you into the right direction _and_ help you to confess your feelings to Konoka-ojou-sama. You can deny your feelings all you want to, but you have to start being honest with yourself and true to your heart." Blair told the girl as he gave her a confident smile.

"She can confess to my granddaughter, but not until _after_ the Mahora festival!" A voice called out from behind the trio. They found themselves at the front of the world tree, and a huge congregation of people stood before them.

"We've been waiting for you three!" The voice was Dean Konoe, whom stood in the center of the gathering.

"Ah, Konoe-sama, it's been so long. Who are all these people?" Blair asked as the three teenagers walked towards the group of people. Amongst the group were teachers and students from around the area that he knew were mages or related to the magic world.

"Blair-kun, the people assembled here are usually scattered and working among university town's various places: elementary, middle, high school and university… Magic teachers and magic pupils. Let's do this everybody!" Konoemon exclaimed as the group of teachers and students began introducing themselves to Negi and to Blair.

"Now everyone, the reason I called you all here, I've expressly gathered us today because a problem has come up. Ladies and gentlemen, we must decide how to use our strengths to defeat it," Konoemon began, only to be interrupted by Negi and Kotaro.

"An enemy?" Kotaro blurted.

"A…Again? Is it someone very strong?" Negi exclaimed in surprise.

"It's not like on the field trip. It's a serious matter but not along that line. But it's still very serious. You know the world tree legend of unrequited love." Dean Konoe stated to the young people before him.

"Aaaa, it's a famous but worthless story among the kinds I'm living with: on the last day of the school festival, people wish on the world tree, hoping it will grant their desire. Exactly the sort of thing…" Kotaro snickered as he told Negi, Setsuna, Blair and Noriya the tale.

"That? They use it to get a lover?" Negi questioned.

"Well, what's the big deal?" Noriya interrupted the group as she tried to grasp the idea.

"It is possible…It's time to tell you all the truth about the matter. Seriously, the request will probably come true! It's helped once every twenty-two years." Dean Konoe's expression was rather serious, and they knew that he wasn't kidding around if it was such an important matter.

"Whaat!?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, from now on, throughout the time of the school festival until sunset of the final day, the legend of the world tree will come true. So you must watch out for this behavior, and block any confessions made by the pupils." Konoemon announced to the group of magic teachers and students.

"Huh? You're not going to let their wishes be granted!?" Negi and Kotaro shouted in unison.

"Isn't that just a superstition?" Setsuna asked quickly.

"Ho ho ho, to be brief, the students call it the world tree and take care of it, but it's not just an ordinary tree. Its official name is 'Sacred Tree Bontou'. But a very strong magical power is hidden inside. In other words, it's a place where the 'wood magic' builds up." Konoemon turned to face the world tree and continued with his explanation to the young ones before him.

"Once every twenty-two year period that magical power gains strength and over flows its boundaries. From the world tree in the center, six points around it gather it its strong magical power. This plaza is one of those places. This huge magical power does not give to a person anything they desire to have or to do. In short, things such as world conquest, a desire for a hundred billion yen, or selfish nonsense such as a girl's panties it won't grant. What it does grant can really be a trap for the young. The reason we're concerned with restricting the confession is: it achieves a success rate of 120%! A spell of such powerful class must be used correctly." Dean Konoe's long and tedious lecture seemed to finally be over.

It was a lot for the five young people to fully comprehend, but it was obviously such a serious matter.

"Really this should occur next year, but because of the abnormalities of weather due to sunspots, its one year early, dammit! Accordingly, in this time of emergency, I'm drafting you all to help us deal with this situation." Konoemon forcefully blurted as he pointed to the five magical warriors before him.

"But having sweethearts is a normal experience isn't it?" Negi eagerly replied to the older gentleman.

"I agree with Negi-kun. I've seen many lovey-dovey couples around, and confessions seem to happen a lot." Blair agreed as he put a hand on Negi's shoulder.

"Ridiculous! What a thing to say!" Konoemon yelled as he began to start a whole other lecture.

"The underlying principle for a magic user is completely opposite. A person needs permanence to manipulate their spirit. But if love isn't there, one becomes a slave if the person they love cannot shoulder the burden, and the situation becomes unpleasant." Dean Konoe pointed out.

"Is that how it is? Then making love potions should be prohibited." Negi whispered into Chamo's ear. The little ermine on his shoulder began to snicker.

"Well, the fact they're temporary isn't an excuse for making them. We're in hot water, Aniki, keep cool. They are illegal." Chamo laughed.

"WHAT!?"

The Dean looked over at the young child teacher in curiosity.

"It's alright. He's just overwhelmed." Chamo tried to cover for the ten year old.

Dean Konoe began to explain into further detail as to how rumors of the world tree were already circulating amongst the students. It was the magic teachers and pupils job to ensure that nothing happens during the school festival.

"Alright! Let's protect the students!" Blair exclaimed as he raised a fist into the air.

"Yeaaaah!"

* * *

**Inugami: There's a lot of blocks full of information here haha. **

**Noah: Wow, I wasn't expecting that!**

**Noriya: Yay I'm in more plot twists!**

**Inugami: Well, this is Inugami...**

**Noah: The swordsman, Noah...**

**Noriya: And the hyperactive knucklehead, Noriya...**

**Inugami: Signing out!**


	4. Ch 3: Resort to Revealing

**Inugami: Here's chapter three! **

**Noah: You're working at a pretty quick pace.**

**Noriya: Yeah, a chapter a day! I didn't know you had it in you...**

**Inugami: Aw shut it! You underestimate me! Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Resort to Revealing

After the meeting with the other magical students and pupils, Negi and Setsuna began to ask Blair and Noriya more questions about themselves.

"Blair-san, I had no idea that you knew about Magister Magi! You're also a childhood friend of Setsuna-san as well? You're really a man full of mystery haha." Negi exclaimed. The group of four was on their way back to the classroom to get Asuna and Konoka, for they needed to know about what had happened at the world tree. They also needed to explain to them about Setsuna's blocked memories and maybe find a way to unblock them.

"Hmm, if you want to try and regain Setsuna-san's blocked memories, then perhaps you could get Konoka-san to help. Konoka-san is full of untapped magic, and she's been studying magical healing instead of offensive magic. Oh! Or perhaps if Setsuna-san and Konoka-san formed a pactio together, then maybe Konoka-san's latent powers will unblock her memories!" Negi deduced.

The sudden conclusion caused Setsuna's face to turn a deep red. Steam began to spout from her ears and her usually pale complexion, was as red as a tomato.

"W-what is N-Negi-sensei suddenly trying to suggest!?" Setsuna stammered as she looked down in embarrassment.

"Well, Negi-kun is probably right. Konoka-ojou-sama's magical power is absolutely just as strong as Negi-kun and his father's power. This goes back to what I was saying before the meeting, you have to confess to Konoka-ojou-sama and tell her your true feelings! As long as you don't confess to her in front of the world tree, and are a good fifty feet away, then it's okay!" Blair explained as he tried to give the girl a reassuring thumb up.

"NO WAY! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Setsuna shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Eh? What's impossible Secchan?" Konoka and Asuna came up behind the young swordsman, practically out of nowhere. The young hanyo's blush deepened even more as quickly turned and tried to come up with some sort of story to tell them.

"N-nothing! B-but Blair-sensei and Noriya-senpai have some things to tell you guys! L-let's go somewhere like Evangeline-san's resort to discuss some very important matters!" Setsuna tried her best to keep a calm composure, but failed miserably at it.

Although Konoka played as an innocent teenager, she always knew when her guardian was keeping secrets for her. She knew it was time for some teasing.

"Ne, Secchan~ Why are you being so secretive~? Tell meee~" Konoka playfully asked as she wrapped herself around the young hanyo's arm. The already red swordsman's face completely skyrocketed as she tried her best to keep her head clear.

"O-ojou-sama! W-w-what are y-you doing!?" Setsuna exclaimed as she attempted to wiggle her arm out of the young princess's grip. All was in vain, for when Konoka began to flirt with Setsuna, the young swordsman found it difficult to focus. She truly was a knight in love with her princess.

"We can discuss all of this at Master's villa. I'm confident that Ayaka-san has everything under control at the classroom, and we'll be seeing it tomorrow at its fullest!" Negi exclaimed as he began to take off in a run. Blair and Noriya also took off after the young mage, with Asuna following behind them.

"W-wait for us!" Setsuna shouted after them as she picked up Konoka bridal style and headed towards Evangeline's cabin. The swordsman blush never renewed itself, for the entire way there; Konoka was teasing her best friend.

Deep into the woods now, the group of six found themselves in front of Evangeline's cabin, where the chibi-sized vampire was sitting on the porch with Chachamaru.

"Oh, boya! What are you doing here?" Evangeline called out to her pupil.

"Master we were wondering if we could use your villa. We all have a huge discussion we need to talk about." Negi asked his magical master. The vampire looked at them curiously; whatever it was they were going to talk about, it was obvious that the vampire wanted to be a part of the conversation.

"Alright boy and company, we'll talk about this entire situation inside." The blonde haired vampire replied as they walked inside the cabin and headed to the entrance of the resort.

The blaring sun that beat down on the group was something that they had gotten used to ever since they started their training. By the time they made it to the resort, they were all curious as to what they needed to discuss.

Just like how Blair explained to Setsuna about her past, he revealed everything to the group before them. He even blatantly suggested that Konoka should make a pactio with Setsuna. Much to Setsuna's dismay, Konoka actually really wanted Setsuna to be her partner.

"Wow, Blair-sensei, I had no idea that you and Secchan went back that far. It's ashamed that she doesn't remember you though…" Konoka's smile faded as she thought about how much pain Blair might have went through when Setsuna didn't remember him.

"I'm just glad that Setsuna-san grew up to be a spectacular swordsman. Ojou-sama, it's because of _you_ that Setsuna-san grew up happy. You're the one who has truly changed her life for the better." Blair smiled as he gave Setsuna a pat on the head. The blushing swordsman felt guilty that she couldn't remember the boy that tried saving her.

"Blair-sensei, may I speak with you privately?" Setsuna asked the taller swordsman. Blair nodded, he saw the gleam that was in the younger girl's eyes, and he knew exactly what it was she wanted to talk about. When they were out of earshot from the others, the young swordsman began to speak up.

Setsuna turned a twinge of pink as she began to confide to her sensei.

"Blair-sensei, I-I believe that m-maybe you're right… I-it's hard to a-admit this, b-but I am in l-l-love with K-Kono-chan…" Setsuna's breathing became staggered; the blush on her face deepened, and the usually calm and cool swordsman was in a state of complete distress.

The young teacher put his hand on top of Setsuna's head and ruffled her hair.

"Setsuna-san, I know it's hard to come to this realization, and I know it'll be hard to confess your feelings, but here in this place, it's the perfect opportunity. And Setsuna-san, I'm positive that Ojou-sama feels the same way about you too!" Blair triumphantly said as he tried his best to encourage the girl.

Noriya suddenly swooped into the conversation, for she too wanted to help Setsuna confess her feelings.

"Oh, are we coming up with a plan now? Since Eva-chan's resort passes as a full day in here, and an hour out there, maybe we should stay here for a couple of days and get Setsuna-chan to confess. I was just taking to Konoka-ojou-sama and it's just so obvious that she likes Setsuna-chan too!" Noriya spoke quickly as she looked back at the distracted heiress. She was busy conversing with Asuna and Negi about the idea of having a pactio contract with Setsuna.

"B-but it's too s-soon!" Setsuna exclaimed as she took a hold of her senpai's shirt. The young hanyo began to shake her senpai back and forth as she tried to understand what the two Shinmeiryuu superiors were trying to get her to do.

"You've known each other since you were both five years old! And you're saying it's too soon!? Can't you tell that she's been in love with you ever since we were little!?" Noriya exclaimed as she put the shorter girl into a headlock.

"H-how w-would you know that!?" Setsuna protested as she tried to save herself from Noriya's headlock. Setsuna though, hadn't felt the superior strength of her senpai for some time, and was clearly out matched by the taller girl.

"We know because we've been taking care of you guys ever since. Remember? I stayed at the Konoe estate as well, and I noticed how attached Konoka-ojou-sama was to you. I could tell as you two grew up that you shared such a special bond with one another." Blair spoke as he watched Noriya continue to harass the younger swordsman.

"Yeah Setsuna-chan! And during training, I knew you were always thinking about Konoka-ojou-sama! You always got distracted during training when she came to watch and she was always gawking over how 'cool' you were! Even at such a young age, Konoka-ojou-sama knew that she was in love with you! The proof of her being in love with you is when you left her to train even more and stopped talking to her. She wouldn't stop crying you know. Even after she entered middle school, she would still cry over you…" Noriya explained to the young girl as she loosened her grip on her.

"…I-I had no idea… I protected Ojou-sama from a distance because I felt horrible about what happened to her when we were younger. I felt unfit to stay as her guardian… But then during the school trip, she accepted that I was half demon and I…I knew I was truly and completely _in love_ with Kono-chan…" Setsuna's voice dropped, and though her blush wasn't as bright as it normally was, they could see the blaze in her eyes.

"See? That's exactly why you have to confess to Konoka-ojou-sama!" Noriya said as she put her arm around the shorter girl's shoulder. Setsuna looked down as she tried to finally come to an understanding to what her two superiors were telling her. After a few minutes of thought, she looked at the two and gave them a confident smile and nodded her head.

"I-I understand… I will do my b-best to confess my feelings to K-Kono-chan…" Setsuna stammered as she tried to think of a plan on how to do this. It was lucky that she wasn't alone, for Noriya and Blair already had some sort an idea on how Setsuna could confess to her.

"Well, with this resort, it's the perfect place for you to confess. It's only about noon right now, so you can probably spend roughly about a whole week in here, and it'll only be seven o'clock when you come out. But we also have a lot of things to do out there as well, would two days be enough for you to get the courage to tell her?" Blair asked the young swordsman. She blushed as she tried to regain a calm and steady composure, and after a few moments, she nodded her head.

"B-besides, confessing to K-Kono-chan d-doesn't exactly mean that I have to k-k-kiss her r-right?" Setsuna stuttered as she looked down in embarrassment.

Noriya laughed as she looked at the blushing warrior before her. Blair smiled, for he knew that the idea of them kissing was also something that Setsuna had in mind.

"Yes! You have to kiss her! A big, deep and passionate kiss!" Noriya exclaimed, but was soon stopped by Blair when he put his hand over the energetic girl's mouth.

"Don't listen to your idiot of a senpai here… You don't have to do anything like that unless you feel that is needed." Blair calmly replied as he continued to cover the blonde haired girl's mouth. Setsuna stifled a laugh as she watched her strong senpai so easily detained by her sensei.

"Alright, I understand everything! Thank you Blair-sensei and Noriya-senpai! I will definitely tell K-Kono-chan my true feelings." Setsuna spoke bravely as she raised her fist in confidence.

"Hmm, oi Asuna-chan, can you come here for a second?" Noriya quickly called over to the orange-haired girl. They watched as the girl made her way over to the three of them, an expression of curiosity across her face.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"You can tell that Konoka-ojou-sama and Setsuna-chan have a very close relationship right?" Noriya asked as she peered over the orange-haired girl's shoulder to look at Konoka.

"Eh? Is that all you wanted to ask? Hmmmm, well, it's obvious that Konoka is in love with Setsuna-san and vice versa right?" Asuna nonchalantly pointed out as she pointed at Konoka and then to Setsuna. The three watched as the young hanyo started to turn a deep red, and steam began to come off the top of her head. Even her best friend and pupil could see the truth of her and Konoka's relationship.

"That's because Konoka is always flirting with Setsuna-san… Didn't you notice?" Asuna pointed out to everything that happened between them since the Kyoto trip. She even made it clear to Setsuna that Konoka had spoken multiple times about her feelings towards the swordsman.

"R-really? I-I had no clue…" Setsuna spoke sheepishly as she looked down trying to replay memories of her time with Konoka and find the signs. They watched as the swordsman face became even redder, for she came to the realization that Konoka _had_ been flirting with her even ever since they were kids.

"T-that's…K-Kono-chan really does l-love me…doesn't she?" Setsuna looked down in embarrassment and frustration. How long had Konoka been harboring these feelings towards her?

"Secchan! What are all of you talking about over there in secret? It's really suspicious you know!" Konoka called out to the group. Setsuna frantically tried to defend herself, for she wasn't entirely sure on what to say.

"Ne, Setsuna-san, we'll let you have some alone time with Konoka." Asuna whispered into Setsuna's ear before giving the girl a devious smirk. Before Setsuna could say anything else, the three took off towards Negi and led him and Evangeline away from the two.

"Hmm? Where are all of them going?" Konoka asked as she drew closer to the young swordsman.

"They're going to go t-train. Asuna-san wanted to try and train with Blair-sensei and Noriya-senpai. K-Kono-chan maybe w-we can go down to the beach and relax for a little bit?" Setsuna asked as she extended a shaky hand to the young princess. A gleam shined in Konoka's eyes as she grabbed onto her knight's hand.

"Secchan! You called me 'Kono-chan' just now! Hurray!" Konoka giggled as she wrapped her arms around the swordsman and hugged her tightly. The hanyo's blush returned once again, a shy smile spreading across her face as she scratched the back of her head.

"W-well, shall we be off then?" Setsuna asked as she picked up the girl into her arms. The younger girl nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck and prepared herself. Setsuna released her wings from her back and took off in a run towards the edge of the resort.

Before they knew it, the two were soaring in the air and headed straight for the beach below the resort. The touch down on the sand was a success, and the two found themselves before the shimmering waters of a clear and beautiful ocean.

Setsuna gazed at the young Konoe princess whom was running around the beach and trying to look for places to explore with her guardian.

"Secchan! Come and look over here! I want to go explore that rock over there!" Konoka exclaimed as she grabbed her best friend's hand and dragged her over to a ridge of rocks nearby. By now Setsuna was used to Konoka dragging her around, but the thought of having to confess to the young princess was something that frustrated Setsuna even more.

The swordsman's abnormally quiet nature began to strike odd to the young princess, for she soon stopped her pulling and turned to face Setsuna. So lost in thought, the swordsman didn't even notice that her princess had come to a stop and walked right into her.

The two toppled to the ground, with Setsuna on top of Konoka. Shocked from how they were positioned, Setsuna froze as she looked down at Konoka. Konoka smiled as she saw the growing blush on Setsuna's face.

Soaring in the sky at a far off distance, Negi, Blair, Noriya, Asuna and even Evangeline were watching the two.

"Oh, that's perfect! Maybe Konoka-ojou-sama will confess her feelings instead of Setsuna-chan!" Noriya spoke as she steadied herself on her staff. Blair chuckled as he stretched out his wings, for it had been a long time since he flew. Just as he had told Setsuna, his wings were pitch black and as dark as his hair and eyes. They were almost sinister, but with how the teenage teacher was, it gave him an aura of gentleness.

"Hmm, should we be spying on them like this?" Negi asked as he tried to balance on his staff. This came difficult when Asuna began to wiggle around and protest.

"We have to keep an eye on them! Baka Negi! Don't you know a single thing about love or how they might be feeling?" Asuna blurted as she started to move around on Negi's staff.

"Wah! Asuna-san if you keep moving around like that I won't be able to keep us in the air!" Negi protested as he tried to keep them balanced. Evangeline snickered as she watched the two arguing with one another. Blair smiled nervously as he returned his attention towards the princess and knight below.

Setsuna was still completely frozen in place, and unsure of what might be going through Konoka's head. But she soon found out, for the princess wrapped her arms around the swordsman neck. Stunned, the young hanyo began to blush even harder as she looked into the heiress's eyes.

"S-Secchan, I've wanted to say this for a very long time now… I love you Secchan, with all of my heart!" Konoka smiled as she pulled Setsuna down towards her. Their foreheads touched, and there was a blush that spread across Konoka's cheeks. It was now or never for Setsuna to reveal her feelings towards Konoka as well.

"K-Kono-chan I f-feel the same way! Ever since we were little and from our time through the school trip and now! I-I love you too!" Setsuna exclaimed as her blush began to spread throughout her entire body. The swordsman was unsure of what to do next, and the moment seemed like she should have kissed the princess, but she wasn't ready for that at all. Konoka smiled for she could tell exactly what the swordsman was thinking, and leaned in closer to the swordsman.

The younger girl planted a kiss upon the knight's forehead and giggled at how flustered the girl became.

"We don't have to do anything that you're not ready to do Secchan. Besides, as long as I'm with you…nothing else matters. I love you!" The princess's arms wrapped around the older girl's neck as she pulled her into a tight hug; a smile was on her knight's face.

"I love you too, Kono-chan…" Setsuna whispered into the girl's ear as she held her princess close to her.

High in the sky, the group of five smiled down at the newly formed couple, and they knew that the Mahora festival was just starting for the two love birds.

* * *

**Inugami: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! **

**Noriya: We'd also like to make a special shout out to...**

**Inugami: WhiteWings! Thanks for reviewing and glad you like it!**

**Noah: Well, this is Noah...**

**Noriya: The swordsman, Noriya...**

**Inugami: And the writer, Inugami signing out!**


	5. Ch 4: Festival of Confessions

**Inugami: Would you look at that! Another chapter!**

**Noriya: Just keep writing, just keep writing, what do you do? You write!**

**Noah: Have you been watching Finding Nemo again?**

**Noriya: No! The song just came to my head...**

**Inugami: Anyways! Chapter four is on the way! **

* * *

Chapter Four: Festival of Confessions

By the time the new couple returned to the resort, everyone else knew that they were officially together. Even Evangeline congratulated the two, but soon shot a witty comment to Setsuna about being such a chicken.

"Eva-chan doesn't have to be so mean to poor Setsuna-san…" Asuna tried defending her master as she gave the vampire a sour expression. Setsuna laughed as she reassured Asuna that she didn't mind the comment all too much. By now she was quite used to the vampire's crude remarks.

"Eva-chan, don't be such a meanie to _my_ Secchan!" Konoka giggled as she intertwined her fingers with Setsuna's. The flustered swordsman tried her best to try and hide her blushing face, but she knew she was now at the mercy of her beloved's teasing.

"Secchan, even though you're such a mighty warrior you're shaking so much! It's cute!" Konoka giggled as she looked into her lover's eyes. This only caused the agitated swordsman to become even more flustered, for she wasn't used to Konoka's flirting. Or more like, she was oblivious to her flirting before, and is now aware of it.

"Ah! Secchan, now all we have to do is help you recover your lost memories! Hmm, I'll study a lot more and I'll help you regain the memories that seem lost!" Konoka clasped her hands around Setsuna's, and with the gleam of determination in her eyes, Setsuna knew that she of all people could do it.

"Konoka-ojou-sama, I wanted to say thank you for watching over Setsuna-san all this time. You two are truly meant for each other!" Blair spoke as he gave the two a gentle smile. Konoka returned the smile as she began to tug on her knight's hand.

"Secchan will you show me your wings? Oh, and Blair-sensei too please; I want to compare them!" Konoka pleaded as she looked first at Setsuna and then to her teacher. The two gave each other a look of understanding as they spread their wings simultaneously.

It was probably because he was older, but Blair's wing span was longer than Setsuna's, and just as he told the young swordsman, his wings were black. Setsuna's wings made her look like an angel from Heaven, while Blair's made him look like the Angel of Death. Even Setsuna was surprised to see such dark wings, for she hadn't ever seen another demon from the bird tribe.

Blair looked back at the people that were around him and gave them a smile.

"You know, staring is impolite." Blair stated as he turned to face the resort. But before anyone could respond to his comment, the teacher lifted off the ground and was hovering in the air above them.

Seeing this as a challenge, Setsuna smirked as she too took off into the air. The younger swordsman faced her sensei as the two floated in the sky above everyone else.

"Hmm, I haven't seen your wings since we were kids. They certainly have grown." Blair spoke as he pointed to the pure white wings on Setsuna's back. The swordsman was taken back by the comment, and a twinge of guilt showed on her face.

"Setsuna-san… I don't blame you for forgetting me. I was sad at first because you were my only friend when we were together at the bird tribe. Seeing you grow up happy was enough for me." The teenage teacher gave the girl a genuine smile, and she knew that behind that smile that he really did feel sad.

"W-why is it that you were so focused on mine being happy?" Setsuna asked, hoping to get a response from her teacher. She watched as he looked down, the usually cheerful teacher's demeanor change and his eyes were full of sorrow.

"Why? … Because… because you're my cousin. And you're the only family that I have left… Even though you couldn't remember me, I just wanted you to grow up happy and healthy." Blair confessed to Setsuna what had been on his chest since the first day that he arrived at Mahora.

"Cousin!? Blair-sensei is my cousin!?" Setsuna shouted as she nearly dropped from the sky.

"That's right. You were my only friend, and now my only family left. Our parents are dead, and when I thought you were gone too, I was devastated. So, it's okay that you don't remember me. Because I got to see you grow into the wonderful warrior that you are now." Blair said as he began to descend back to where the others were. Setsuna guiltily looked away as she too followed the young teacher.

"I'm going to go do some training. Noriya care to join me?" Blair asked as he began to head off somewhere else. Noriya nodded her head as she walked in the direction that Blair was heading. The others watched as the two swordsmen headed off on their own, and they could tell that something was looming over Setsuna's heart.

"Secchan, what's wrong? You look all sad…" Konoka asked as she took a hold of her guardian's hand.

"K-Kono-chan… Blair-sensei…he…he's my cousin…" Setsuna was barely able to speak, for she sounded as though she was close to choking on tears.

"Secchan… I swear we'll recover your memories! I promise you that I'll help you regain your memories so please don't cry Secchan!" Konoka exclaimed as she pulled the older girl close to her. If there was anything that Konoka didn't want to see, it was Setsuna upset. They knew that they had to think of something to regain Setsuna's memories, or both she and Blair were just going to spiral deeper into a depression.

"K-Kono-chan…maybe if we formed a pactio that will help restore my memories…" Setsuna spoke as she tried to get Negi and Evangeline to give them some sort of guidance.

"Hmm, it might work, but it won't recover everything. The only way for you to regain your memories is…if I do this." Evangeline sneered as she put a finger on Setsuna's forehead. There was a flash of light and magic surged into the young hanyo's mind. It was like a waterfall pounding on her head when a stream of memories flooded through her mind.

There were images of Blair when they were little, watching her family get killed before her, nearly escaping the bird tribe and then getting separated from Blair when the band of thieves attacked them.

Setsuna was paralyzed in place; it was almost as though she was in some sort of a trance.

The next thing Setsuna knew, she found herself standing in the forest, as though she was transparent. Looking around she could see the blaring sun peering through the leaves of the trees. She could feel the wind on her pale skin, and she could hear the chirping of the cicadas.

"Where…where am I? Kono-chan? Negi-sensei? Asuna-san? Evangeline-san?" Setsuna looked around and soon became aware that she was in the mountains of Kyoto.

_"Setsuna-san? Can you hear me? It's me, Negi! Setsuna-san you're watching your blocked memories right now." _Negi's voice echoed in Setsuna's head. She had never experienced something like this before, and the closest she came to it was when they were using Nodoka Miyazaki's artifact to learn the truth about Negi's past.

_"Secchan, I'll be by your side through this!" _Konoka's voice suddenly rang in Setsuna's ears, and before her stood the transparent figure of Konoka. Just like Setsuna, both of them were transparent, almost like ghosts.

"K-Kono-chan, how are you here in my mind?" Setsuna exclaimed as she walked towards the shorter girl. The young princess gave her a shy smile as she slipped her hand in Setsuna's.

"Anywhere Secchan goes… I'll go too!" Konoka grinned as she wrapped herself around the swordsman's arm. The swordsman smiled back at the girl as they began to explore the realm of Setsuna's memories.

As they looked around they could tell that they were very far away from the Konoe estate and in an area that Konoka's father never wanted them to explore. Due to their transparent state, they were able to float around the area to see what was going on, but before that could happen they soon found themselves in a village.

"Eh? This is…the bird tribe's village?" Setsuna looked around. The holes in her memories were starting to fill up, and she was starting to remember everything that had happened.

"Setsuna! Wait for me!" The two teenagers turned around to see a chibi-sized Blair. When they turned back to where the little boy had run off to, they saw a little four year old Setsuna.

"Ahhh, Secchan you're just as cute as ever!" Konoka giggled as she held onto her lover tighter. The two followed the little boy and girl to the inside of a house. There, they were shocked from what they saw. On the floor laid four people; two men and two women. They were covered in blood and they were completely motionless.

"Mommy? Daddy? W-wake up…" Little Setsuna was shaking her still parents and began to cry. Blair was shocked over what was going on, but his super senses quickly picked up on something. The boy's head threw back as he quickly dove in front of Setsuna; his wings enveloped both of them.

"Setsuna! We have to get away from here! Please, we need to leave!" Blair shouted into the little girl's face as he pulled on her hand. Little Setsuna's wings sprouted from her back as the two children ran into the woods and took off flying as fast as they could.

"B-but Mommy and Daddy; what's going to happen to them!?" The little four year old cried as she held onto the little boy's hand tightly. Little Blair's eyes shined from the tears that he shed, but he knew that they had to get as far away as possible. His parents were dead, and so were his aunt and uncle; Setsuna's parents.

"Setsuna please keep your voice down! We need to get away from this place… We can never go back there… Our parents are dead!" Blair screamed as they flew faster and faster, weaving and dodging the trees in their way. The little girl bit her tongue, for she knew she should just listen to her cousin as they continued their escape. By the time night had fallen, they were positive that the bird tribe was no longer going to search for them.

"Blair…I'm cold…" The little girl sniffled; she held tighter to the yukata that covered her small and worn out body. The little boy moved closer to her as he let his wings cover both of them. It was almost winter, and the temperatures were plummeting to a level that it was dangerous for the kids to stay outside for long.

"Setsuna…You're the only family I've got left… I promise I'll protect you…because you're like a little sister to me…" Blair cried as he huddled close to the little girl. The two fell asleep, and the next morning when they awoke, it was snowing.

"Secchan… This is…are you okay?" Konoka asked as they continued to watch the two children fending for themselves. A tear ran down her cheek, but the swordsman nodded her head as she grasped her princess's hand tightly.

"Ne Blair, I'm really hungry…" The little girl gripped onto the back of the boy's yukata as they continued walking through the forest.

"Yeah I know I am too… I'm sure we can find a river and go fish—Setsuna look out!" Blair's words were cut off when an arrow came out of nowhere. Blair used his wings to deflect the attack as he looked around to find where the arrow had come from.

"Well would you look what we have here? A bunch of runts from the bird tribe. They're probably runaways with a bounty on their head." They heard a growl come from behind them. There before them was a man with dog-like ears and a tail. He was surrounded by ten others just like him, and they were all carrying swords or knives.

Blair was frozen; every being of his body was screaming for him to run away and keep Setsuna safe, but he couldn't find the courage to move.

"Blair! RUN!" Setsuna shouted as she grabbed the boy and took off in a run. The two quickly flew as fast as they could to get away from the band of dog tribe members. Along their escape route, the two were soon separated when Setsuna tried to keep the band of thieves away from Blair.

"Setsuna what are you doing!?" Blair called out. The boy's strength was failing him as he tried to help his little cousin.

"Get away! I'll hold them off, so go!" Setsuna's demon powers were definitely something that caught Blair off guard, for she used it to knock Blair away from her. That was the last time she saw Blair, and she was even able to get the band of thieves away from her.

"Secchan…even when you were little you were so…strong…" Konoka was crying as she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. The swordsman turned a twinge of pink as she pressed her lips against the shorter girl's forehead.

"Thank you for being here with me Kono-chan… I don't know if I would have been able to handle all of this on my own…" Setsuna began to blush, for she realized what she had just done. Being by Konoka though, gave her the confidence to handle everything that was going on.

For next several days after being separated from Blair, little Setsuna was trying to fend for her life. She had already gotten into trouble with some of the wild animals in the area, but flying away from them was no problem for her. It had been about a year since they were exiled, and on the day Setsuna turned five years old, she was found by Eishun.

The little girl was huddled underneath a pile of leaves trying to find some sort of warmth and shelter. When he found her though, she was already in a state of complete shock. The little girl was completely distraught and couldn't remember anything.

Konoka and Setsuna soon found themselves at Shinmeiryuu, and were watching as Eishun came into the room full of students. A young six year old Blair, and five year old Noriya were standing at the very front, for they had become very skilled in the way of the sword and were even acknowledged by Eishun.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet our newest student. She's young, but I can tell that she has a lot of potential. Please welcome, Setsuna Sakurazaki." Eishun announced as he brought the little girl into the room. Compared to when they first saw little Setsuna, the girl's eyes were sharp and cold. They were full of much sadness, and she didn't really say anything.

Blair however recognized his little cousin quickly and ran up to the girl. Tears were streaming down his face, and relief was running throughout his body.

"Setsuna! You're alive! I was so worried!" The boy hugged his cousin close to him, but much to his dismay, there was no reaction of equal joy in the girl. Stepping backwards, he looked at the girl in confusion.

"W-who…are you?" The little girl's eyes looked at the boy in confusion. She had never met this boy before, and she didn't recognize him at all. The boy was surprised, and though he was young, he knew right away that his little cousin had forgotten about him. It had to have been the shock that caused her memory loss. Tears streamed down his face as he shook his head.

"N-no one important. Sorry. I thought you were someone else… Excuse me." The boy bowed to the little girl as he ran off towards Eishun. That was the last night that Blair stayed at Shinmeiryuu and began to stay at the Konoe estate with Eishun.

The scenery around Konoka and Setsuna began to change once more as they soon found themselves at the Konoe estate.

The memory that played out before them now was the first day that Setsuna began living at the Konoe estate. The two children were playing near the koi fish pond; they were engaging in a game of badminton.

Setsuna and Konoka laughed as they watched their younger selves fully immersed in their game. Out of the corner of the swordsman's eye, she noticed the figure of a boy hiding in the corner. It was Blair. He was watching over his little cousin from a distance, and smiled.

After a while, the scenery began to change again, and Konoka and Setsuna both found themselves back at Evangeline's resort. They were lying next to each other, and when they opened their eyes, they were staring into Asuna and Negi's faces.

"Oh thank goodness! You guys are awake!" Asuna exclaimed as she hugged her two best friends tightly. Relieved to see that they were back at the resort, Setsuna sighed as she began to look around for Blair. Much to her surprise, neither he nor Noriya were around.

"Where are Blair-sensei and Noriya-senpai?" Setsuna asked the child teacher and the orange-haired girl before them. Asuna looked at Negi, and the two gave Setsuna and Konoka a nervous smile as they pointed above them.

Glancing up, Setsuna found that Noriya and Blair were in the heat of a powerful sparring match. The two were moving at speeds that none of them could keep up with, and found that they were not only skilled swordsmen, but skilled in magic as well.

Noriya was at a slight disadvantage for she had to keep herself balanced on her staff, while Blair was able to maneuver swiftly and speedily through the air with his wings. But among the two, Noriya was clearly better at using magic than Blair. Both were trained by Eishun, but Blair's swordsmanship was far superior to Noriya's.

"Obsecro te spiritus potestatem, come together and strike my enemy. Magic arrows, series of light!" Noriya balanced herself steadily on her staff as she released a powerful attack towards Blair. Much like Negi's Sagitta Magica, she uses the power of light to attack. Blair smirked as he wrapped himself with his wings.

"Deflexio!"

Noriya's attack bounced off of Blair's wings and directed itself back towards her. Frantically, the girl lost balance from her staff and began to plummet towards the ground. Just as she was about to hit the ground, she found that Blair had caught the collar of her shirt in the nick of time.

Once her feet were safely on the ground, she let out a sigh of defeat and lay down on the cement ground.

"Ahhh, I lost again! Now the scores 103 to 137! Noriya groaned as she sat up to look at her childhood friend. The teenager chuckled as he landed on the ground next to the girl. The two of them had been absorbed in their training ever since they were kids, and sparing one another was a huge part of their training. Keeping a score of who's won and lost was just Noriya's way of having fun.

"I would've thought for sure you had surpassed me by now. Seeing as I've been busy teaching, while you're just training with Eishun-sensei." Blair sarcastically spoke as he extended a hand to his friend. The girl gave the boy a toothy smile as she took a hold of his hand and hoisted herself to her feet.

"Aww shut it pretty boy! I'll catch up to you in no time!" Noriya shouted as she shot the boy a death glare. Peering over the top of Noriya's head, Blair came to notice that Setsuna and Konoka were making their way towards them.

"Hmm? Setsuna-san and Konoka-ojou-sama, did you watch our little match?" Blair asked, crossing his arms and giving the two a gentle smile.

"Blair-sensei…You're really strong!" Konoka energetically exclaimed as she turned her head to face Blair and then Setsuna. The young hanyo was looking to her feet; tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Ah! Setsuna-san? Are you…are you okay?" Blair exclaimed in surprise as he tried to comfort the younger girl. A few seconds of silence passed before Setsuna looked at the boy directly.

"…Blair…I-I remember. I remember everything… I-I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that by yourself… You must have been so lonely and sad…" Setsuna's tears flowed down her face. The teenage boy was surprised by this, but soon came to comfort the younger girl. He rested a hand on top of the shorter girl's head and ruffled her hair.

"Setsuna…You're like a little sister to me… I-I was just glad that you were able to live a happy life… Thank goodness…You remember me now…You remember… Setsuna, never let go of your happiness…" The teenage boy began to tear up as he swayed the younger girl's head back and forth. The two family members were at last reunited, and the Mahora festival was also closing in on them.

After a tear-filled evening, the group found themselves off to bed and preparing for their return to the Mahora festival preparations.

Later that evening, Setsuna was woken up by a frightened Konoka.

"Ah, Kono-chan, what's wrong?" Setsuna asked her princess as she hugged her close. The younger girl was shaking, and from the look of things, she seemed to have had a bad dream.

"It's okay Kono-chan; I promise that nothing will ever happen to you." The young knight gave the heiress as smile as she comforted the girl in her arms. Konoka returned the smile, and just as they were about to try and sleep again, they heard a yell come from the courtyard. Curious as to what it was, the two made their way there and came to find it was Blair. The young teenager was busy practicing with his sword.

"Shinmeiryuu ougi, Hyakka Ryōran Bakusabakuenjin!" There was a flurry of petals and fire that came from the swordsman's sword, and it literally sounded as though there was an explosion that had happened. Blair smirked, for he was content with the attack as he sheathed his nodachi. Turning, the young teacher came to notice that he was no longer alone.

"Ah, Setsuna and Ojou-sama; did I wake you two? Forgive me, I couldn't sleep…" Blair sheepishly spoke as he scratched the back of his head. The two before him shook their head and explained to him that they had merely woken up because of one another.

"Blair-sensei thank you for pushing Secchan into confessing to me." Konoka giggled as she held the other girl's hand tightly. A blush began to creep onto the young hanyo's face once more as she turned to face her cousin.

"Yes, thank you Blair. I can't thank you enough, I will repay the favor! S-so, is there anyone that you happen to have fallen for, Blair?" Setsuna asked as she tried to convince her cousin to tell her. Konoka also joined in on asking the young man his feelings.

The calm teenager began to turn a twinge of pink himself as he sheepishly looked to his feet.

"W-well, there is someone, b-but it would be highly inappropriate! I mean, to even think of having a student and teacher relationship would be…" Blair tripped over his words, for he found it hard to confess this to his cousin and to the young princess. The two let out a squeak of shock as they looked at each other, and then to Blair.

"Blair-sensei has a crush on someone from class!?" Konoka squealed as she became even more curious. They watched as the teenager's face turned a crimson red as he nodded his head in response.

"W-who is it then?" Setsuna asked. The two girls held their breath in anticipation as they waited for the nerve wracking response. The teenager took in a deep breath and exhaled as he finally confessed who he had feelings for.

"…A-Ako… Ako Izumi…"

* * *

**Inugami: Well how about that?**

**Noriya: Plot twists left and right!**

**Noah: Certainly was a surprise...**

**Inugami: I know right!? It's great!**

**Noah: We'd like to thank WhiteWings again for the review!**

**Inugami: Yeah! Super glad you like it.**

**Noriya: Well, this is the energetic teen, Noriya...**

**Noah: The seemingly calm teen, Noah...**

**Inugami: And the non-stop writer, Inugami signing out! **


	6. Ch 5: Operation Date

**Inugami: Okay everyone! Sorry that this is late, but here it is!**

**Noah: The...**

**Noriya: Final...**

**Inugami: Chapter of The Meeting! **

* * *

Chapter Five: Operation Date

"EH!? You have a crush on Ako-san!?" Setsuna and Konoka exclaimed as they were still trying to wrap their heads around the fact that Blair actually had a one-sided crush. The blush on the boy's face grew as he tried to silence the two girls from their loud voices.

"Ahhhh, Blair-sensei that's so cute! I guess even though you are a teenage teacher, you still have crushes!" Konoka giggled as the two teenagers watched the boy's blush skyrocket.

"I-I… Even though I have these feelings for Ako-san, it would be wrong to act on them. I am a teacher and she is a student after all…" Blair spoke as he looked away from the two. It was obvious that the boy had been harboring these feelings since he got to Mahora, otherwise he wouldn't be reacting the way that he was.

"What was it about Ako-san that stood out to you though? Especially with a class full of girls!" Setsuna asked as she tried to understand her cousin's feelings.

"W-well, actually, before I started as a teacher at Mahora…I did run into Ako-san while she was out with some friends. I believe she was with Madoka-san and Sakurako-san. We talked for only maybe ten minutes, but I guess ever since then, I haven't been able to get her off my mind. Kind of like how you are with Ojou-sama!" Blair laughed as he pointed to the hanyo before him.

"B-Blair! Don't say it like that!" Setsuna grabbed the boy's collar and began to shake him senselessly. Konoka couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she watched the two. They certainly were related by blood, and the similarities in them were astounding.

"Even though you two are student and teacher, that doesn't stop the other students from blatantly confessing their love to Negi-kun. I mean…Negi-kun has already kissed four of his students for a pactio!" Konoka giggled as she pulled out the pactio card. Setsuna turned a small twinge of pink as she too pulled out her pactio card.

"Yes I'm well aware of that, but this is different. Forming a pactio is very different than having a relationship with one of my students…" Blair spoke as he tried contemplating what it was they were trying to tell him.

"Hmm, but Negi-kun is having a date with Nodoka-chan tomorrow on the first day! I'm sure if Ako-san asked you on a date you wouldn't say no would you?" Konoka began to tease the older boy.

"Ah…well…she…already…kind of… did…" Blair sheepishly replied as he looked to his feet. Setsuna and Konoka looked at the boy in surprise as they had no idea that Blair already had a date for the festival.

"Whaaaat!? When did this happen, Blair!?" Setsuna began to shake the boy by his collar once again.

"Setsuna! You're making me dizzy! Geez, agh, my head is spinning!" Blair shouted as he pulled Setsuna's arms away from his shirt. The two struggled with one another, but Blair was clearly the stronger one.

"Blair-sensei, when did Ako-san ask you on a date?" Konoka gave the boy a pouting face, for she too was curious about the details. Looking at the younger girl's shining eyes, and Blair was unable to refuse.

"I can see why you fell in love with Ojou-sama, Setsuna… S-she truly has such an overwhelming presence. W-well, she gave me a ticket to come see her concert on the second day…And I sort of…k-kind of asked her if she would accompany me on a date tomorrow and spend time on the second day before her concert as well…" Blair turned his head away, which gave Setsuna the opportunity to grab his collar once again.

"WHAT!? _You_ were the one that asked her out!? _And_ you have not one, but TWO dates with her!?" Setsuna began to shake the boy once again, for this was an utter shock. Maybe the ability to be socially brave was something that Blair had, but Setsuna didn't.

"I-I was just following the flow of the conversation, and it just sort of happened… B-but she was blushing the entire time as well, a-and she was the one that considered going out before her concert… I only had going on _one_ date in mind…" The young teacher confessed to the two before him. This was an even bigger shock considering they never expected Ako to actually take an initiative like that. They knew the rumors about her being dumped by an upperclassman before, but the good thing was that she finally got her courage and confidence back.

"Hmm, then we need to help Blair-sensei with his date! Oh this is so exciting! First Negi-kun's date with Nodoka-chan, and now Blair-sensei has a date with Ako-san!" Konoka laughed as she gave him a thumb up. The boy scratched the back of his head, and by now he had completely ignored Setsuna shaking him back and forth.

After a long while of shaking him senseless, and coming up with a game plan for both Negi's date and Blair's date, Konoka finally declared "Operation Date" to go into action. The twenty-four hour waiting period was finally over, and the seven of them left Evangeline's resort and returned to Mahora academy.

The clock read that it was about one o'clock, and they still had a lot of pre-festival construction and preparations to take care of.

"Blair-san, can you please return to the classroom and make sure that they didn't blow the room up? I need to go find Kotaro-kun and ask him a few questions about the tournament and our work shift tomorrow." Negi asked as he bowed and headed out into the crowd of people. Setsuna also decided to accompany the child teacher, for she too wanted to find out more about the tournament. Along the way back to the classroom, Konoka let slip the nature of Blair's crush to Asuna. Noriya already knew about the crush from the letters that he sent to her.

"O-Ojou-sama! Shhh, someone else might hear you!" Blair shouted as he frantically looked around the bustling hallways. Konoka couldn't help but mess with Blair; teasing him was almost exactly like messing with Setsuna, and the young mage found it fun to be quite the troublemaker. Asuna put her hand on Blair's shoulder and gave the teacher a devious smile. He knew that Asuna finding out wasn't going to end well for him.

"Huhuhu! Blair-kun has a crush on Ako-san huh? Do you think that maybe she also has a crush on you?" Asuna asked as the four of them got closer to the classroom.

"M-maybe…I-I can't t-tell for certain…" Blair squeaked as he looked away from the three girls. Noriya laughed, for she had never seen the boy act like this. Asuna and Konoka were laughing because teasing Blair was just as fun as messing with Negi and Setsuna.

"Hmmm, oh! I have an idea!" Asuna exclaimed as she slid the door of the classroom open.

"Oh? Blair-sensei is back! And Asuna-san and Konoka-san also, along with Noriya-chan." Nodoka was the first to see the four of them enter the classroom. She was actually the exact person that Asuna was looking for. No one was really paying attention to their return, for Ayaka was truly working all of them to death.

"Nodoka, we were wondering if we could borrow you for a bit." Asuna pleaded the shorter girl. Confused at first, Nodoka agreed and followed her and Blair into the hallway. Asuna looked over her shoulder to Konoka and Noriya and gave them a head nod.

"Asuna-san, what is it?" Nodoka asked as the three of them leaned up against the wall across from the classroom. Asuna explained to Nodoka about Blair's crush, and was hoping to use her artifact to read Ako's mind. As they were speaking there, Konoka and Noriya were actually talking to Ako about Blair.

"Adeat! Diarium Ejus, Ako Izumi!" Nodoka's artifact appeared before them, and the images and thoughts of Ako began appearing on the page.

"Look Blair-sensei, Ako-san is thinking about you… It would seem that Konoka-san and Noriya-chan are talking to her about you…" Nodoka spoke as she looked into the picture diary.

Blair nodded his head as he looked over Nodoka's shoulder to read what was on the page.

_"I can't wait for my date with Blair-san…When I first met him I couldn't believe that he would end up being our assistant teacher! It has to be destiny or something. It's almost like a fairy tale… It's settled! During our date I'll definitely tell him my feelings!"_ Ako's thoughts were clear on the page of the picture diary, and all it really did was cause Blair to have an intense blush. Now that he knew the truth, he knew that he had to tell Ako his feelings for her.

After dismissing her artifact, the group of three made their way back into the classroom to find that the entrance only halfway done. At this rate, they would have had to stay overnight to complete their attraction. It was something that wasn't going to be avoidable or Negi and Blair would get into huge trouble.

That evening before they headed back to the classroom to finish working, Negi, Blair, Konoka, Setsuna, Asuna and Noriya met up in Negi's room to discuss what had happened while Blair and the others were supervising the students.

"What? They were attacking Chao-san?" Blair asked as he tried to piece together Negi's story.

"Yes; they said Chao-san was being a troublemaker, but as her teacher I told them that I would take full responsibility for her actions. I'm not really sure what it was that she did, but she gave me this cool watch in return!" Negi smiled as he pulled out a pocket watch from his suit. The device was clearly something of interest, but they had other things to worry about.

"Let's go finish up the attraction before we think of anything else. Besides, I'm sure whatever happened to Chao-san was a big misunderstanding." Asuna spoke as she began to head out the door. The others wanted to believe Asuna on what she was saying, but she wasn't exactly the smartest, and they were sure there was more going on than they thought.

But as their natures were, they all shrugged off the matter and followed the orange haired girl to the classroom. It was against the rules for them to stay overnight, but they all knew they would be in massive trouble if they didn't finish the attraction in time. After a few more hours of work, and a couple of close calls being caught, the class 3A horror house was finally completed!

The clock read eight, and it was officially time for the Mahora festival to start at last! Negi had gone off with the library trio, while Setsuna and Konoka were going to have their first official date. Asuna was getting along well with Noriya, so the two of them went to explore the festival together. This left Blair to be by himself, or at least that was what was to happen until he bumped into Ako. She was just on her way back to the classroom with Yuuna, Makie and Akira.

"Ah, Ako-san…I didn't expect to run into you so soon." Blair spoke as he tried to keep a leveled head. He knew that the key to all of this would be to keep a clear head, and not be like his cousin. A blush crept onto Ako's face as she looked sincerely at the boy whom she had feelings for.

"Y-yeah, we were heading back to the classroom to get ready for the haunted house… W-would you like to help us?" Ako stuttered as she longingly looked at the teenager. Sensing the awkward tension between them, Makie and Yuuna gave each other a devious look as they whispered plans into one another's ear. Coming to a silent agreement, they both dragged Akira into the plan as well, and got ready to "ditch" Ako with Blair.

"Ako, don't you have a date with Blair-kun? The haunted house can wait until later in the evening! Bye Ako, bye Blair-kun, have fun you two!" Yuuna snickered as she pushed Ako into Blair. The three quickly took off in the direction of the classroom, leaving two stunned and embarrassed teenagers.

"Yuuna!" Ako yelled for her three friends, but they were long gone. Turning to face Blair, Ako's cheeks were a twinge of pink, and it was obvious that being in such an agitated state in front of Blair, only flustered her even more. Blair however felt the same, for he too was blushing hard from Yuuna's teasing words. "Have fun you two" was still ringing in the teenage boy's head.

"Blair-san, I'm sorry about Yuuna… She can get a little too excited sometimes…" The younger girl looked down to her feet. Blair smiled as he shook his head and took a hold of Ako's hand.

"N-no it's okay. Most of the girls from 3A are a little rambunctious and crazy; I've gotten used to it by now. A-anyways, is it really okay if we have our date now? A-afterwards we go help out with the haunted house…" The boy asked nervously, but was proud that he was so bold as to take Ako's hand. The girl blushed at the gesture, but was able to nod her head in response.

The two stopped off at the dorms first, for Ako wanted to get dressed up for the date. Thanks to Konoka's help, she aided Blair in choosing clothes for his date with Ako. Konoka had a very nice sense of fashion, and in the end Blair wore a black suit jacket with a white dress shirt and a skinny black tie. Instead of wearing suit pants to match the jacket, Konoka picked out a dark blue colored pair of jeans and black shoes for the boy.

While Ako was getting ready in her room, Blair waited outside her dorm room with a bouquet of flowers that he had conjured up with magic. He wanted the date to be special, and he knew that at the end of it he was going to pluck up the courage to confess to her.

Once Ako stepped out of her room, Blair was completely stunned by the sight of her. The younger girl was wearing a creamy colored shirt with a lacy black camisole underneath, and to complete her outfit was a slim jean skirt and strap sandals. Ako began to blush when she saw how Blair was staring at her; she got exactly the reaction we wanted.

"H-how do I look?" She stammered as she walked up to the boy before her.

"You look…spectacular. Those clothes are really cute, and they suit a beautiful girl like you…" Blair couldn't believe that he was actually being brave and rather bold in what he was saying. He was a completely different person compared to how he was at Evangeline's resort. The teenager had thrown all of his worry and anxiety out the window, and all he wanted to do was enjoy the date.

The girl before him began to blush once again as she looked away. It was clear that both of them were rather flustered and a little embarrassed, but now that they were about to go on their date, they had to push all their worries away.

"Shall we go enjoy the festival then?" Blair looked at the girl; his eyes were twinkling with confidence as he offered his arm to the girl. Hesitant at first, Ako gives the boy a smile as she wraps herself around his arm and the two head off to the festival.

At first the two walked around the festival just enjoying each other's company and presence. But eventually, Blair came to notice a roller coaster and somehow convinced Ako to join him as well. Once on the ride, Ako let out a small shriek as they came to their first drop. Blair on the other hand was truly enjoying himself, and it was nice to let loose. As Ako continued to scream in terror from the ride, Blair quickly took this opportunity to take hold of her hand.

"It's okay Ako-san! I'm here!" Blair shouted as he held onto the girl's hand tightly. The poor girl was blushing as bad as Setsuna usually does, and there were tears in her eyes from how fast the ride was. By the time they got off, Ako was already hitting the teenager on the back.

"I-I thought I was going to die!" She exclaimed as she continued to berate the teacher with her fists. All Blair could do was laugh over how cute the girl was being.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry Ako-san, you should have told me that you were afraid of roller coasters! Here, how about we go get some ice cream, okay?" Blair asked as he took a hold of the girl's hand and led her to a nearby ice cream stand.

After getting their ice cream, the two walked around the festival some more and talked about the upcoming exams and summer vacation.

"Blair-san, are you doing anything over the summer vacation?" Ako asked as she held onto the boy's hand. At this point into the date, Blair was no longer finicky or nervous about being this close to Ako; he was actually feeling more confident in confessing his feelings.

"Oh, nothing really. I might go on a trip to Kyoto to visit where I grew up, but not much going on for me. Maybe I'll have something to do when the time gets closer." Blair smiled as he looked at the girl before him. Ako returned the smile as her cheeks turned a twinge of pink.

_"I won't admit to you that maybe I…we will have a summer romance…" _Both Ako and Blair thought the same thing, but neither of them would be willing to say that to the other.

After finishing their ice cream, the two went to see the horses at the riding club, and even rode a horse together. Afterwards they went to eat lunch at a restaurant that was near the train station. It wasn't anything fancy, but the food was delicious, the service was good and they just enjoyed each other's company.

Once they were done eating their lunch, the pair headed near the world tree and came to notice there was a commotion going on.

"Ako-san look! There's something going on over there!" Blair exclaimed as he tugged on the girl's hand. On the stage there was a sign hung up.

"Presenting luxurious prizes…Mahora's best couple contest… Oh! Ako-san we should try this!" Blair exclaimed as he looked at the girl with twinkling eyes. Before Ako could even contradict the boy, a pair of buff men grabbed the two.

"Oh, are you two interested!? Act immediately once you have it in mind! That's the manly spirit! Now, enter quickly enter! We are the 'Make People Join Event' team!" The two men threw Ako and Blair over their shoulder and brought them to the back of the stage. The next thing they knew, the both of them were entered in the Mahora Best Couple Contest!

"Well now, thank you all for waiting! The Mahora festival best couple contest has begun! The three top groups including the winner and runner-up pairs will get these wonderful pairs of bracelet as a present!" The announcer shouted out to the crowd as she revealed a pair of dazzling bracelets. Ako and Nagi looked at one another in surprise as they glanced around the room. The room was full of a lot of lovey dovey couples.

"For all the participants, you will choose the clothes of your liking from these various costumes and compete for the audience's approval through votes!" The host of the contest came in as she directed the crowds' attention to the many different costumes in the room.

"Agh! I'm so sorry Ako-san! We somehow ended up entering before I could get your input…" Blair apologized as he looked at the panicked girl.

"What do we do? I-I'm not good with something like this! I'm completely a support role type of person. I can't go up on a stage. I'll definitely cause trouble for Blair-san as well. Let's run…aw we can't run away!" Ako frantically looked at the door that was now being guarded by the same two muscle-heads that got them in the situation they were in.

_"Support character? Is that really how you think of yourself Ako-san?" _Blair thought as he looked at the teary eyed girl. Putting a hand on the girl's shoulder, the boy gave her a gentle smile.

"It's alright! If we're participating together then let's try and win this! The two of us together!" Blair looked into the girl's eyes as he tried to help boost her confidence. Still hesitant, the girl nodded her head as she looked down in embarrassment.

"-Next up is number four, Yuki-chan and Haruki-kun pair! They are adorable with a little red riding hood and wolf cosplay! Now then, next up is…Blair and Ako pair! Here's the entrance of a high quality beauty! The tuxedo is very attractive!" The announcer shouted as the two of them came onto the stage. Blair was dressed in a white tuxedo while Ako was dressed in a stunning wedding gown.

"Well, however the pair's balance is important in this contest as well. Compared to the good looking boyfriend, the girlfriend looks like she's hanging her head down. Is she alright!?" The announcer asked as she looked at the two. Shocked by what the host said, Ako hung her head down even more in embarrassment.

_"I knew it. I'm not good for something like this… There's no way a regular supporting role like me can match up to Blair-san. Blair-san I'm sorry. It's my fault that you'll be emarra…"_ Ako's thoughts were cut off when she felt Blair's arm wrap around her shoulder.

Without saying anything, the teenage boy gave the girl a confident smirk as he picked her up bridal style.

"Whooa, it's the legendary princess cradle! I see, this is beautiful! Just like a modern-age Cinderella! Is he the prince or knight who has come to meet the young girl!?" The host blurted as the crowd started cheering and whistling at the two of them.

After Ako and Blair returned to the changing room, the last pair was announced and the host quickly came back into the room.

"If everyone could please get changed again! Finally, we have a swimsuit inspection! Furthermore, as of now, the 1st place approval rating goes to the Blair and Ako pair! Now then, go ahead and pick out the swimsuit that you like!" The host exclaimed as she quickly scurried out of the room.

_"Swimsuit!? W-what do I do if my back gets seen…"_ Ako's thoughts were once again interrupted as the host ran up to Ako. She was holding a rather slim and scandalous two piece suit.

"Come now, you two. The victory is coming close! This is where you should go all out with a high exposure swimsuit!" The announcer exclaimed as she nearly attacked Ako.

"Eh!? Um!"

Before Ako could even process what was going on, the dress that she was wearing began to slip down.

_"Ah! The scar…"_

Blair had quickly draped his tuxedo jacket over the younger girl's shoulders. Even though not many people knew about it, Blair knew that Ako had a scar on her back. He noticed how self-conscious Ako could be when it came to her back, and after a while he pieced together that there was something there that she didn't want anyone else to see.

"We'll go with these swimsuits." Blair smiled as he showed the swimsuit to Ako.

_"Blair-san…?"_ Ako thought as she looked at the swimsuit and nodded her head in approval.

"Whoa, and here's the Eiko and Naoya pair. The exposure is high! Good!" The announcer yelled excitedly.

"What about the Blair and Ako pair that everyone has their eyes on!?" Turning, the announcer introduced the two. Coming on stage, Ako was wearing a long two piece bathing suit that covered her back nicely. Following her, Blair was dressed in black board shorts with a red swimsuit hoodie.

"Whoooa, they went with a regular route for their swimsuits! What will the results be…?" The announcer squeaked as she turned to face the judges. After receiving the judges scores, the announcer quickly made her way to the front of the stage.

"Now, the winner of the Mahora festival best couple contest is… Yuki-chan and Haruki-kun pair! Their adorableness has gathered support from people of all ages and genders!" The announcer exclaimed. The crowd cheered as the two little kids began to jump for joy.

"Yay! I don't really get it, but we won!" The little boy exclaimed.

"Haha, we lost to kids. But they sure are cute." Blair laughed as he watched the little girl and boy jumping around.

"I-I'm sorry, we lost because of me…" Ako stuttered as she looked away from the boy.

"What? Second place is great! It's an awesome accomplishment. Here, your luxurious prize!" Blair spoke as he handed Ako the bracelet. Grasping onto the girl's hand, Blair looked at the girl sincerely; a blush began to form on his cheeks.

"…Don't call yourself a supporting role. Everyone is the main character of their life!" Blair exclaimed; the blush on his face growing more.

"Y-yes!" Ako exclaimed as she held onto the boy's hand tighter. But just as she gripped his hand, the girl's eyes grew wide as though she just remembered something.

"Ah! That's right; I still have my shift at the haunted house!" Ako exclaimed as she frantically looked around for her bag and clothes.

"O-oh, if it's that, then can we hold off on going there for a while longer? I have something to show you." Blair asked as he helped retrieve Ako's belongings. Curious as to what it was he wanted to show her, the girl smiled and nodded her head. After changing back to their clothes, Blair led Ako towards one of the school buildings that wasn't being used.

"This is where our band practices!" Ako exclaimed as she wrapped herself around Blair's arm.

"Oh is it?" Blair replied.

_"I know… I've seen you guys practicing before."_ Blair thought as he began to blush. It was now, or never.

"Umm, Ako-san…" Blair turned to look at the girl directly in the eyes. The blush on Blair's face spread throughout his body, his heart was beating so fast that he thought it was going to rip out of his chest, and he was sweating bullets.

"Y-yes?" The girl before him asked.

_"You can do this Blair…Don't be a chicken!" _The boy thought as he exhaled and inhaled sharply.

"Ako-san…I-I like you! E-ever since we f-first met! I-I've always had feelings for y-you! P-please will you b-be my girlfriend?" Blair's voice was cracking and his face was a deep crimson red. He looked exactly like Setsuna when she got flustered. Upon hearing his words, Ako's heart skipped a beat and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Surprised at this, Blair panicked and tried to comfort the girl by apologizing if he had upset her.

"B-baka…I'm not crying because I'm sad… I'm so happy… Happier than I've ever been in a long time… If this is a dream, please don't wake me up…Yes Blair… Yes!" Ako exclaimed as she ran into the boy's arms. Ako pressed her face against Blair's chest as she let out tears of joy. It wasn't until a little while after when Ako stopped crying that the two looked at one another again.

Blair and Ako smiled at one another, and just as soon as Blair finished wiping away the girl's tears, he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm glad that I met you, Blair." Ako spoke as she leaned up to kiss the boy on the cheek.

"I'm glad that I met you too, Ako."

* * *

**Inugami: Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for reading this fanfiction!**

**Noriya: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Noah: We're glad that we can entertain!**

**Inugami: And do not fear, I am indeed planning a sequel!**

**Noriya: So if you thought this was the end... **

**Noah: You are mistaken! **

**Inugami: Folks, the next part of The Meeting will be continued in The Summer Extravaganza!**

**Noah: Oh, and check out the awesome pictures of Blair and Noriya on Inugami's deviantart page!**

**Inugami: Yeah, just look up Inugami95 on dA!**

**Noriya: So until next time, this is Noriya...**

**Noah: Noah...**

**Inugami: And Inugami signing out! **


End file.
